


【高银高】趋光

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 一

1

在他们在一起很久之后，高杉有时候还会想起他最开始看到银时的那个下午，他在大学的篮球场上笑着和人说话，自然而然地拢起带着汗水的额发，灿烂的仿佛一团燃烧的光。

他曾经以为自己不是被光吸引的人，却在那一刻为银时驻足。

而直到后来，他才明白那驻足的原因和意义。

2

“那个人你认识吗？”银时戳了戳桂。

无他，高杉的气场太不像是这个校园的学生，他穿着深灰色的三件套西装却又带着一丝自然的潇洒，眼睛被墨镜遮住，却不妨碍出色的五官凸显出来。他手上带着一双黑色的手套，却总惹得人去想那下面手的样子。

秋日的阳光洒在他身上，带着点随意的慵懒，不知道为什么，银时觉得他墨镜下的双眼正看着自己。

下一刻，高杉勾了勾唇角。

虽然隔得很远，但是银时看到了。

他把球随手扔给队友，快步走了过去。

高杉看他走过来，微微一愣，没有动，手里掂弄着手机，等着银时走过来。

“你是来看我们球赛的吗？”银时找了个拙劣的借口，“找谁？“

“之前不是，现在是了。”高杉的声音低沉，带着点不明显的笑意，“我可以留下吗？”

“如果你留下，我待会可以请你吃个饭吗？”银时露齿一笑，“交个朋友。”

高杉注视了他片刻，抬手摘下一只手套，伸出手：“自然。”

银时和他握了握手，笑了起来：“你不用这么正式的，就是……我们比赛还没完，你等一下好吗？”

高杉的手的确很漂亮，他同时想。

高杉重新带上手套，自然的点点头：“好。”

他的一举一动都带着点莫名的风度，说是温和却也潜藏着锋芒，看起来很讲究，坐在球场旁边的椅子上却也没有违和感，摘下墨镜的脸英俊年轻，带着礼貌的笑容，和周围上来搭话的女生说话。

不过更多的时候是看着银时。

银时很久没有这种莫名的振奋，他的动作无比的轻快，在结束之前把分差拉到了一个不可思议的程度，以一个漂亮的灌篮结束了比赛。

他跑到高杉旁边，又因为自己身上的汗水停下脚步，有点尴尬的笑了一下：“我去换个衣服。”

高杉递给他一瓶水：“不着急，休息一下。”

“这是你的朋友吗，银时，能给我们介绍一下吗？”一个女生笑着说。

银时突然想起他居然还没有问高杉的名字，尴尬的笑了笑，抬眼看过去。

“名字不重要。”高杉看着他，笑了一下，“我只是恰巧路过。”

银时喝完半瓶水，看高杉伸出手，又把瓶子递回给他。他重新拢了拢头发，对高杉笑了笑：“那我去换衣服了。”

高杉站起身：“我和你一起过去等。”

银时心里莫名动了动，点了点头，和高杉并肩向着更衣室走去。他用余光看着高杉的脸，发现对方也扭过头看向他。

银时露齿一笑：“所以，你叫什么？”

“高杉晋助。”高杉说，“我听到他们叫你了，银时？”

银时点点头：“坂田银时。”

“很高兴认识你。”高杉带着点漫不经心，又带着点笑意说。

银时从更衣室里出来的时候高杉果然还在门口，桂恰巧也找过来，看到他和高杉打招呼，愣了愣：“银时，你认识的人？”

银时笑了笑，抬手给高杉指了指：“假发，我朋友。”

“是桂小太郎。”桂有点意外的看着高杉，笑了笑，扭头看向银时，“之后的庆功宴你去吗？”

“我不去了。”银时随口说，然后又抬眼笑了笑，“帮我请假。”

桂被他的笑容弄得眼神有点古怪，不过还是点点头，重新看了一眼高杉，又看了一眼银时，进了更衣室。

高杉眸色闪了闪，随口问：“看起来你们关系很好？”

“一起长大的。”银时耸肩，“孽缘。”

“挺好的。”高杉笑了笑，自然而然地问，“晚上想吃什么？我请。”

“我的确有个想去的地方。”银时想了想，还是说道，拿出手机快速搜索了一下，指着上面的一家西餐厅，“他们说这个地方还不错，离这里也很近。”

高杉点点头：“我开车了，停在附近，正好两分钟就能过去。”

银时笑了起来：“你的确不是学校里的人？来这里是有其他的事情？”

“算是校友，今天是过来见朋友。”高杉勾了勾唇回答，“我自己是独立做音乐的，在附近有个工作室。”

“哇，听起来很高端。”银时眨眨眼，“是流行吗？还是古典？”

“小提琴。”高杉回答，“不过算是流行和古典的结合。”

“小提琴啊。”银时怀念似地笑了笑，“我小时候也学过一段时间，之后就没碰过了。”

“如果你想，我可以继续陪你练。”高杉说。

银时眯眼笑了起来，他仿佛带着点质问，又仿佛只是开玩笑一样看向高杉：“你对陌生人总是这么友好吗？”

“我以为我们是朋友了。”高杉回答，“或者说……至少已经认识了彼此。”

银时在他的目光下扭过头，轻咳了一声，“我怀疑你在撩我，但是没有证据。”

“我是在撩你。”高杉笑起来，“我不随便告诉人我的名字，一般都是怀有目的。”

银时笑出了声：“我也不会随便和球场旁边的人说话的，相信我。”

两个人走到车旁边，银时看着银灰色的二座跑车，张大嘴：“你这个车还真是出乎意料。”

“不喜欢吗？”高杉打开车门，“我没有看起来那么的绅士。”

“我没有觉得你是个绅士。”银时打开车门坐了进去，耸了耸肩，“我现在只想坐跑车。”

高杉愉快的笑了一声，发动了车子，在校园里的路上压着速度，一出校门就加速冲了出去。

“我后悔了。”银时说，“我们应该去更远的地方。”

“是吗。”高杉随手按掉了导航，“那我们就去更远的地方。”

他随意的靠在驾驶席上，单手握着方向盘，虽然速度很快但是仍然很闲适，甚至腾出眼睛看了银时一眼：“不怪我擅自决定？”

“有点期待。”银时伸了个懒腰，“我相信你。”

高杉低声笑了一下：“你还真是没有戒心。”

“我的运气向来很好的，还有直觉。”银时点了点眼睛，“我能看出来，你对我只有……一种企图。”

他的声音拉长，带着点暧昧。

高杉笑了一声，没有立刻回答。

车里很安静，那点暧昧就不断地发酵起来。

银时又重新扭头看着高杉。

他的确很符合我的审美。银时想。我没有办法拒绝他的目光。

“喜欢看我？”高杉看着前方，突然开口。

银时咳嗽了一声，扭头看着窗外，欲盖弥彰地说：“倒也没有。”

“你现在大几？”高杉随口问，“刚才是你们系间的篮球赛？”

“大三。”银时回答，“我也是被拉过去的。“

“但是你篮球打的很好。“高杉真诚的说，“很帅气。”

银时摊了摊手：“总觉得不想被你夸这种话啊。”

高杉笑了一声：“我很荣幸，不过我说的是真心话。”

银时抿了抿唇，看了高杉一眼，笑了起来：“那我应该说多谢？”

“那倒不必。”高杉说，“我说这话可不是为了感谢。”

他们两个有一搭无一搭的聊着，话不多，高杉说了一点自己工作室的事情，银时也说了点刚才篮球赛和学校的事情。上山的时候高杉打开了窗户，速度仍然是高速，风呼呼的刮进来，他的发型被吹乱，显得更加年轻了一点，在一家隐蔽的餐厅前一个甩尾停下来，进了院子。

银时舒了口气，忍不住笑了起来：“今天出来的真值。”

高杉扭头看他笑容灿烂的年轻侧脸，眸色更深，仿佛随意的探身，帮他解开了安全带。

两个人的气息交错，银时看着高杉的侧脸，喉结滚动了一下。

高杉保持着探身的姿势扭头，询问的看着银时。

银时闭上眼睛，探身和他的嘴唇触碰了一下。

他感到高杉扶住他的后颈，也抬手尝试性地碰了碰高杉的后脑，加深了这个吻。

两个人接了一个缓慢的吻，高杉撤回身，低声：“我也觉得是。”

“这是哪里？”银时笑了起来，开口问，“我们吃完饭是要去酒店吗？我没遇到过这种情况。”

“可惜，我也不知道。”高杉回答，“开始是这么想的，但是现在我想——我可以追求你吗？”

“我答应你的追求。”银时一本正经的说，然后忍不住笑了起来，眼底带着点亮闪闪的光看着高杉，“彼此彼此，我可以追求你吗？”

“可以。”高杉没有挑破窗户纸，而是用戴着手套的手揉了一下银时的头发，然后手指穿过他的头发，一点点梳理整齐银时的卷发，然后才说，“那么我们达成共识了。”

“……没什么真实感。”银时忍不住说，“不过算了，我饿了。”

“这里菜不错。”高杉回答，没有再拖泥带水，笑了笑，“走吧。”

3

高杉送银时回公寓。

银时进屋的时候桂正坐在桌子前面看书，扭头看到室友回来，挑了挑眉：

“我怎么不知道你还有那号朋友？”

“假发，我还是可以拥有你之外的朋友的。”银时随手把手里的花抬了抬，这是高杉在路上突然停下买给他的，“有花瓶没有？”

“怎么可能有那种东西。”桂回答，看着银时找了个水瓶子把花放起来，“你和他做什么了？”

和桂在一起的时候银时向来懒得抬起笑容，总归桂也了解他，只是面无表情的把花放好，随口说：“没做什么，我们现在是互相追求的关系。”

桂挑了挑眉：“你答应了？”

“有什么好不答应的。”银时随手从冰箱里拿了听啤酒出来，拉开拉环，盘腿坐在沙发上，嘲讽一笑，“可持续性发展嘛。”

“那也不像是你会做出来的事情。”桂看向银时，“你很喜欢他？”

银时眯眼看向桂，摊手：“假发，都说了，别拿临床心理的那套对付我。”

他的手机亮了起来，是高杉的消息：

——今天过的很愉快，下回什么时候见面？

银时抿了口啤酒，漫不经心的手指敲了敲键盘，然后打字道：

——周末有时间吗？

高杉的消息很快的回复了：

——对你自然有。

银时眯眼笑了一下，笑容和他白天的笑容不一样，显得嘲讽又凉薄，他重新回复了高杉的消息，然后仰头倒在了沙发靠背上，双眼放空的看着天花板发呆。

“我觉得我有点欲求不满。“他突然说，猛然站起身。

“你可以选择和他说，反正你们是互相追求的关系，不是吗？“桂说。

银时随意耸耸肩：“那就不符合我的人设了？毕竟我虽然欲求不满，仍然是一个阳光灿烂的大学生，总归要矜持一点，纯情一点。”

他说这话的时候语调也很嘲讽，一边看了眼手机，重新回复了高杉的消息。

“我不建议你带着面具和他交往，”桂叹气，“银时，你的每一次伪装都只会——”

“闭嘴。”银时冷冷，“我说了，假发，别用那套对付我。”

桂倒是不在乎他恶劣的态度，耸耸肩：“你知道我的态度。”

“那你也知道我的态度。多谢关心，敬请努力。”银时心情又糟糕起来，脸色冷下来，一边往房间走，一边随手脱下短袖，“我出去一趟。”

桂知道他又要去地下拳场，皱了皱眉，不过也没有阻拦。

这么几年下来银时受过伤，不过也算知道分寸。比较来说，倒是今天他搭讪高杉的举动有点异常。

房间里的黑暗让银时皱了皱眉，迅速打开了灯。他低头看了眼手机，高杉的消息又进来了。

他打开音频，是一段小提琴的声音，流畅的夜曲的片段，带着点城市的杂音，带着生活烟火气的静谧。

随后是高杉带着点笑意的声音：这首曲子知道吗？

银时打开语音，贴近手机收音的地方低声：“我还以为你会喜欢更华丽的曲子。”

——那么你还不够了解我。高杉回答。

银时嘴角的弧度转瞬即逝，不过声音仍然带着笑意。

——看来我要努力了。他回答。

——该努力的应该是我，毕竟我到现在还不知道你喜欢什么样的曲子。高杉的声音重新传来。

银时换上衣服，对着手机低笑了一声：这个秘密留到以后再揭晓。

——我很期待。高杉回答。已经挺晚了，早点休息。

银时抬手抓起书包，单手拿着手机，温和的低声说：“你也别再拉琴了。晚安。”

“刚才突然想要给你发点什么而已。”高杉回复，“好梦。”

银时听了一遍，面无表情的抬手按了一下屏幕，又重新播放了一遍，然后露出一个嘲讽的笑，随手把手机扔进兜里。

他从客厅走过，走到落地镜前面的时候扭头看着镜子，露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

镜子里男生笑起来的时候灿烂而张扬，银色的头发带着点半透明发光的色泽，不管在怎么样的光芒下，都仿佛是一个聚光体，外放着光芒。

银时放下笑容，立刻变回了冷漠的面无表情。

桂从厨房里那水走出来，早就习惯了他这种发神经，随口道：“早点回来。”

“明天没课。”银时回答。

他停顿了一下：“约会……在后天。”他突兀的说，“他很喜欢我这个样子。”

这几年他已经习惯了这种张扬灿烂的样子，毕竟没人议论纷纷问东问西甚至嘘寒问暖，生活起来更加方便，没想到还有这种意外之喜。

生活还真是无心插柳。

“恭喜？”桂不知道银时具体想让他说什么，看了他一眼，然后敏锐道，“你的手在抖，要不要吃点药？”

“同喜。不碍事。”银时没什么语气波动的回答，把最后的帽子和口罩带上，完全遮盖了面目，仿佛成为了另外一个人一样，才快速的出了门。

与此同时，高杉收回手机，闭上眼睛沉默了一会，然后开口：

“万齐，你那个小提琴的工作室最近借我用一下。”

“自然可以。”万齐回答，看了一眼高杉，“需要安排什么其他的吗？”

“留套公寓，做个身份。”高杉回答，“我之后把具体设定发你。“

“有没有特殊用途？“万齐问，“普通身份就可以？”

“啊。”高杉手指摩挲着手机，嘴角随意勾了勾，“只是……有个感兴趣的人而已，这段时间没有重要的事情不要打扰我。”

“另外，”高杉顿了顿，“我把名字发给你，查查他的人际关系，再派两个人跟踪一下他平常都喜欢干什么。”

“明白。”万齐慢条斯理的回答，在后视镜里看了高杉一眼。

高杉带着蓝牙耳机，有点阴郁的皱着眉头，扭头看着外面向后倒退的景色。他的面容仍然英俊，却带上了一层深夜的阴冷，在路灯下忽明忽暗。

——晚安。

他随手又把银时的回复听了一遍，对方带着笑意的声音很年轻，充满着暧昧的粘和甜，拂过人的耳膜。

如果只用虚伪的身份和琴声就能得到这样的回复，倒也不错。

只是……

高杉又想起来银时和其他人说话时候的笑容，尤其是和朋友交谈时候的随意和熟稔，吸了口气，还是暂时压下了心底的暴虐。

总归是一时心血来潮，倒也不必。他想。

翻下章-->


	2. 二

4

银时检查了一下自己的衣服，站在镜子前面转了个身四下打量了一下，又把头发重新抓乱了一点。

他前天晚上出去的时候不小心被人打伤了左脸，现在淤青还没有下去，嘴角裂了一点，被他贴了块绷带遮上，倒也不突兀。

当然最后银时差点没有把对方打死在了台上。

幸好是地下拳场，生死不论，对方也没有什么后台。银时的风格以下手狠出名，荷尔蒙上头的观众狂欢起来，拳场的收入燃烧起来，银时最后还是被接待笑着送出来的。

他的手也因此淤青了，不过不明显，银时想了想没管，重新理了一下头发。

桂下午有课不在公寓，银时直接出了门。

他路过旁边的花店，想了想还拐进去，眼睛扫了一遍，最后还是抽了单独一只的红色玫瑰，去收款台付了钱走了出去。

他抚摸了一下玫瑰花有点凹凸不平的花枝，抬手叫了辆出租车。

司机看着银时上来，还友好的笑了笑，打趣道：“去约会？”

银时嘴角挂着点皮笑肉不笑的笑意，冷淡的回答：“捉奸。”

司机嘴角抽了抽，不敢和他搭话了。

高杉定的饭店是市中心顶楼的旋转餐厅，银时上去了之后问了高杉还没来就没有进去，而是靠在柱子上，低头用手抚摸过玫瑰花的花枝，随手从兜里掏出一把小刀，仔细削掉上面有点刮手的部分。

高杉上楼进来的时候直接就看到了银时。

他低着头，似乎有点无聊，玩弄着手里的玫瑰。

高杉没有立刻打招呼，不快不慢的走过去，正好遇到银时抬起头，愣了一下，对他露出一个笑容。

他笑的懒散却灿烂，穿着银色和蓝色撞色的衬衫，显得腿形修长的黑色长裤，和之前比正式了不少，不过仍然是大学生随意的样子，一只脚搭在后面的墙上，放下的时候微微一蹬，把刀随手放进裤子口袋里，和装了个弹簧一样，轻快的走过来。

高杉脸上露出一点笑意，看着银时把手里的玫瑰递过来。

“下午好。”

高杉仍然带着黑色的手套，抬手接过来，笑了笑：“抱歉，工作室有点事情，来晚了。”

银时摇摇头：“没关系，我也是刚来。”

高杉手指滑过被银时削得很光滑的玫瑰花表面，笑了一下：“刀能借我一下吗。”

银时点点头，抬起手递了过去。

“限量版？”高杉似乎有点意外的问。

“你认识？”银时笑了起来，“我养父过去很喜欢收集军刀，这个是他的收藏之一，随身带着很方便。”

高杉手头有银时的资料，知道松阳的事情。松阳算是军队的人，资料有很大一部分是保密的，高杉知道他三年前在任务里面出事死亡了，后来留下银时一个人。

银时和松阳关系似乎很好，这也许是睹物思人，这倒解释了他为什么会随身带着小刀。

但是这个作为现在的高杉是不知道的，高杉只是笑了笑：“我倒不算收藏，只是有点研究而已。”

他抬起手，轻轻削掉玫瑰多余的茎，把留下的花随手插进上衣的口带里，笑了笑：“走吧。”

银时抬手接回刀，打量了一下他：“还真的有人适合这么穿。”

高杉挑眉：“怎么穿？”

“口带里带着手帕别着玫瑰花的绅士。”银时打趣道，“不愧是小提琴家。”

“我倒的确不是，习惯了而已。”高杉没有具体解释自己的穿衣习惯，和银时走进了餐厅。

“你对这里很熟悉。”银时说，“你以前也经常和人来这里吗？”

“你觉得呢？”高杉反问，随即解释道，“为了避免你误会，我要说清楚，我真的不是随意和人约会的那种人。”

这倒也不算说谎。

“是吗。”银时偏头看他，“我倒觉得你可以说的更好听一点。”

“你喜欢听好听的？”高杉反问。

“男人都喜欢挺好听的。”银时哈哈哈的笑了起来，“你可以当我不能免俗。”

高杉低声笑了笑：“和你来这里是第一次带人来约会。我从前从不如此。”

银时这回没回答，笑了笑。

坐进座位里，高杉才仿佛关心的开口：“你的脸怎么回事？昨天出了什么事情吗？”

“昨天？”银时摸了摸脸上的绷带，想起什么似的，笑了起来，摇摇头，“前天晚上搞得，就是刚和你吃完饭回去。正从浴室出来的时候假发那家伙不小心把灯关了，害得我直接摔了一跤。”

他说着，还抬起手：“这里也青了。超——级倒霉的。”

高杉有点无语的摇了摇头：“你还真是……假发就是我那天见到的男生？”

“对，我们两个合租。除了有时候脱线他还算不错。”银时耸耸肩。

高杉心里放下了点疑惑。

倒不是他怀疑银时，反倒是怀疑他手下的成分更多一点。毕竟那两个人从昨天早上开始跟踪银时，没有报告银时脸上绷带的事情，也没有说他有什么受伤的地方。

不过如果银时早上脸上就带伤，他们以为高杉知道，没有包括进报告里，也有可能。

银时并没有怀疑高杉的意思，只不过他这方面的事情自然不会告诉高杉。不过他深谙撒谎这种事情改动事实越少越好，并没有改变事情发生的时间，还顺便解释了手上的伤。

高杉的确很敏锐，而银时也的确习惯了圆谎。

只不过最近的确要小心了。

伤到了身上也不好，毕竟他没有不和高杉上床的打算。

银时漫不经心的看着菜单，按照松阳的口味点了，发现高杉也点了相同的东西。

“别这么看着我，我的确喜欢吃这个。”高杉说，“一般年轻人的口味都会重一点，看起来我们倒是能吃到一起了？”

“养生嘛。”银时撇撇嘴，笑了起来，“你难道不知道现在年轻人做的事情已经变了？”

“说实话，我并不是很关心年轻人。”高杉回答，“你是迄今为止的例外。”

“可惜你应该也有年轻的时候。”银时反问，“你真的是我的校友？”

“啊，经济学部的。”高杉说，“你可以问问，不过我当时很多时候不在学校，忙我自己的事情。”

毕竟那时候手下还有不少过去派系的人，他忙于拔钉子。

银时撑着头，点点头：“搞艺术的确不容易？不过我不是很熟悉这边。”

“你以后打算干什么？”高杉随口问。

“我？”银时笑了起来，“你已经想到以后了吗高杉君？”

“你这么说也可以。”高杉耸耸肩，看了眼银时，“不过我总归支持你。”

银时仿佛局促了一瞬，眼神飘忽了一点，然后轻轻咳嗽了一声：“我也支持你。”

高杉被他逗得笑了一声。

他笑的时候总是挺轻的，带着点绅士又带着点挑逗，看人时候的眼神也是一样的，总归让人很难拒绝。

银时撑头看着高杉，没有立刻说话，而是和他对视。

片刻高杉看到他的耳朵似乎红了一点，把目光垂下去了。

“高杉君，你这个眼神很容易让我把持不住。”银时评价。

“那就别把持。”高杉似笑非笑，“我说了，我不是什么绅士，也不介意发展的快一点。当然了——现在这样也很好。”

和银时在一起的是让他难得的放松，从那个世界的事务里面抽出身，仿佛也能感染一点对方身上带着点灼人的年轻和随意，获得片刻的喘息。

虽然喘息也不算是必要的就是了。

“你和我认识的人都不一样，说实话不知道怎么和你相处。”银时笑了笑，转移了话题，“所以？之后的安排是什么？”

“现在这样就很好。你之后想干什么？我的确有安排，不过看你怎么想。”高杉反问。

“先说说你的安排。”银时回答。

“今天天气不错，我认识一个朋友的酒吧，是个天文爱好者。我们可以到那里去喝一杯，顺便蹭他那里的望远镜用一用，其实还是挺有趣的。”

“看星星吗？”银时笑了起来，“还真是艺术家的选择，不过可以啊，我觉得很有意思。”

“是看星系和星座。”高杉耸肩，“按照他的说法，是科学不是艺术。”

“当然，这个比单纯的看星星有意思多了。”银时兴致勃勃地回答，“相比于单纯的亮光，还是看到背后的本质更有意思。”

“我不算专业人员。”高杉回答，“说不定我们两个一个晚上都在研究望远镜怎么用。”

银时哈哈哈的笑了起来：“没关系，那样也很有趣。”

“可惜我已经过了什么都很有趣的年纪了。”高杉反而回答，“只不过想要享受和你在一起的时间而已。”

银时眨眨眼：“你还真的很认真在说好听的吗？”

“是你自己说喜欢的。”高杉略带促狭的说。

银时弯了弯眼：“虽说如此，约会还是干点两个人都觉得有趣的事情好。”

“放心吧，我有经验，不会弄一个晚上望远镜的。”高杉回答，“我不是会委屈自己的人，你很快应该就能知道。”

“你仿佛很有自信。”银时回答，“别忘了我们还在互相追求的阶段。”

“所以说你才会更快的了解我。”高杉回答，“我对你敞开快速通道。”

“我倒不介意慢慢了解。”银时说，“下周我们还有其他的比赛，你要来看吗？如果觉得无聊的话也可以之后来找我。”

“告诉我时间，我安排一下日程。“高杉回答，”我喜欢看你比赛的样子。“

虽然也不尽然。

那会让我更明显的看到你的光。

却也让我想要把一切独占摧毁。

5

银时和高杉的确按照计划走了。

银时对望远镜不是很熟悉，不过在高杉的指导下还是看到了不少新鲜的东西，心情仿佛很不错的点评着。高杉在旁边懒洋洋的喂他水果，喂完一盘桃子，银时又扭过头：

“你累了？”

“没有。”高杉随口，“就是最近在赶一个甲方要求的东西，睡眠稍微有点少，不影响。”

“要回去吗？”银时问。

“不用。”高杉说，“你要不介意的话我就在这里睡一会可以吗？免得回去的时候疲劳驾驶。”

他的确很久没有睡好了，也习惯了这种状态。不过现在和银时在一起的时候让他泛起了久违的困意，忍不住要抓住这个机会。

“没关系。”银时说，“就在这里睡？我问问他们有没有客房？”

“在这里就好。”高杉低声回答，“你在这里我似乎能睡得好一点。”

这倒的确不是谎话。

银时看了他一眼，眼睛带着点笑意，不过没评价，有点欲盖弥彰的故作轻松的扭回头，重新看向星空。

他不讨厌星空，却也不喜欢。

毕竟他已经过了认为死去的人会变成天上星星的年纪了，然而有时候又产生莫名的怨恨，仿佛天空中不是闪着光的星星，而是一群冰冷的物质团这种事情，和他有什么直接关系似的。

他扭头看向高杉。

高杉已经闭上了眼睛，仿佛睡了过去。

银时没有动，眼睛从望远镜上面移下来，定定的看着高杉的方向，看了片刻，又重新放向了远方。

他们又上了山，在这里不仅可以看到天上，也可以看到下面的万家灯火。

银时撑着头坐在那里，一动不动，仿佛凝固了。

他可以这样坐上很久，更久之前，他经常一个人坐在房间里，面前什么都没有，一坐就是一天，直到后来桂忍无可忍，把他强行拉了出去。

酒吧的人曾经进来过一次收拾东西，银时没有笑的打算，只是一双暗红色的双眼暗沉沉定定跟着对方的动作，把人看得发毛，很快的退了出去。

银时看了很久的山下，最后干脆又站起身，坐在高杉的旁边，撑着头发呆。

他能够感觉到自己动的时候高杉是醒了的，但是没有睁开眼睛，仿佛想要看看他想干什么。

银时没有点破，就坐在那里盯着他发呆，过来片刻，却感觉高杉似乎又重新睡了过去。

或者只是两个人的呼吸同轨了，他也分不出来对方是不是在装睡。

高杉闭着眼睛的时候那种若有若无的气场收敛，更显出了他五官本身的出色。银时面无表情的注视了他片刻，仿佛思考了什么，然后低下头，嘴唇碰上高杉的嘴唇，仿佛只是在试探什么似的，轻轻摩擦了一下。

他没有立刻动，高杉抬起手，反手扣住了他的后脑，加深了这个吻。

两个人唇分离的时候银时的气息才仿佛又活跃了起来，在高杉睁眼看他的时候眼底浮现起笑意，然后抬手遮住高杉的眼睛。

“嗯？”高杉低声。

银时调整了一下表情，重新把手松开，故作什么也没有发生过的样子。

高杉心底发痒，坐起身，重新和银时接吻。银时抚摸着高杉的脖子，闭上眼投入了其中。

他倒是发现了身体接触的好处，这的确是非常方便的一种社交仿佛。不用伪装，不用微笑，无比肤浅，却又显得无比深刻。

之前怎么没有发现这么好用的相处方式。银时在心底暗想，一边舔弄着高杉探过来的唇舌。

高杉接吻的时候不激进也绝不温和，绵长但是带着点侵略性，银时回敬过去就得到更加深刻的回应，两个人唇分的时候嘴唇都发红了，高杉抬手捏了捏银时的下巴，低低笑了一声，重新轻轻吻了一下他的眼睛。

银时反射性地闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，似笑非笑地看着他。

“你的眼睛。”高杉低笑，“很温暖，又不仅仅是温暖。”

银时一愣，注视着高杉，这时候说话多带了一分真诚：“你在追究什么？”

“我喜欢你的这个样子。”高杉说，“你想让我知道的，我必然会知道，不是吗？”

所以也不算是特别的追究什么。只不过是我想知道的，也必然会知道。

银时觉得自己刚才那一瞬间感觉到的侵略性大概是高杉本性毕露的一点违和，不过他也始终不觉得高杉是真正无害的性格，反而笑了起来。

“你想让我知道的，我会知道吗？”

“自然。”高杉反问，坐起身，“想知道什么？”

银时笑了起来：“你的车技很好，是不是练过？”

“朋友那里有赛车道。”高杉随口回答，“你也想学？我可以带你去。”

“你似乎有很多朋友。”银时反问。

“都是长大之后必须的朋友而已。”高杉说，“你要想认识，我也可以介绍两个人给你。”

“倒也不必。”银时眨眨眼，他突然又有点贪恋刚才接吻的感觉，凑上去继续和高杉黏黏糊糊的吻在一起。

高杉自然没有拒绝的意思，两个人纠缠的逐渐激烈起来，高杉一个翻身干脆把银时压在大理石的地上，低头和他接吻。

银时心里突然莫名的有点不舒服，几乎无法压抑住自己暴戾的冲动。他有点莽撞的把高杉猛然掀过去，手撑在他头的两侧，低头更深地纠缠，然后重新带着点喘息抬起身，用膝盖顶了顶高杉的两腿之间。

“我如果是这个意思，也可以吗？”

高杉和他在一起一直都是主导的意思，银时倒也无可无不可，但是此刻他突然有一种终结这个关系的冲动——却也不想终结。他直觉觉得这样下去他们会走向一个荒唐的结局，但是与此同时，他所有剩下的理性和感性却又拒绝结束这场伪装的游戏。

他干脆抛出了一个问题给高杉。

如果高杉犹豫，他倒是有很好的理由顺势开始结束关系。

毕竟他结束的东西太多，擅长如此，也不缺少这一个。

高杉只是似笑非笑的看着银时，突然低声笑了一声：“你觉得我不可以？”

银时眯眼看着他。高杉觉得他仿佛伸出了爪牙，但是银时暴戾的气息压抑的很好，他倒是没有觉出什么违和。

“这样也可以。”他说，“都好商量。”

在意这种事情的银时反而在他的眼里有点可爱。毕竟他如果不压抑自己的欲望，做出的事情早就更加荒唐，床上的事情只是可有可无的考虑，不必太过纠结。

银时眼底深沉，却让高杉觉得更加可爱了一点。不过那深沉也很快褪去，恢复了银时平常的懒散，往旁边一倒。

“还以为你会动摇一下。”银时低声。

“你想让我动摇？”高杉笑了一声，“成年人可是很过分的。就是你现在想在这里做什么，我觉得也没什么。”

“你果然是……”银时叹了口气，“衣冠禽兽。”

高杉愉快的看了他一眼。他刚才的确熟睡了一会，这时候心情很好，看银时更带了一层滤镜。

“只是顺着你的意思而已。”

“我倒没这个意思。我只是……”银时沉默片刻，“继续吗？”

他扭头的时候又是笑容，带着一点那天高杉在晚安里听到的甜，凑近了一点，舔了一下高杉的嘴唇。

既然开始，倒也没有必要立刻结束。银时重新安定下精神。

他的气息很热，交杂着风，和他身上清新的洗衣液的味道，卷进高杉的鼻息里。

6

高杉又送银时到了楼下不远处，银时在车里和他最后接了个吻，从副驾驶里钻出去。

高杉看着他的身影向着远方走去，嘴角的笑容逐渐冷了下来，然后收回了表情。

他打开手机问了一下两个手下具体银时脸上伤的事情，确认了的确是银时出来早上就有的，然后又问了问关于银时和篮球队人的相处情况，要了一份桂的信息，才把电话放下。

万齐已经带着司机过来了，高杉坐回后座，听着对方和他汇报了两件其他的时候，重新闭上眼睛。

失眠的感觉又重新涌了上来，车里的空气感觉很冷，刺激的人愈发的暴躁。

一起涌上来的还有洁癖被触发的不爽，高杉摘下手套，习惯性的开始拿车里的消毒液擦手。

万齐看了眼他的动作，垂下眼重新面无表情的汇报。

高杉的手机重新亮起来，他做了个手势，让万齐稍停，重新接起电话。

“我回家了。”银时说，“只想和你说个晚安。”

他在一起的时候更自持一点，分开的时候又有点更加粘人。

高杉嘴角勾了勾：“啊，晚安。如果你想，我也可以现在重新过去。”

银时笑了起来：“嗯，晚安。”

高杉挂了电话。

他深吸一口气，刚才突然消散的暴躁又突兀的回来，声音更加冷：

“再查查松阳。”

“他的信息是保密的。”万齐回答，“需要点时间。”

“查他的购买记录，有没有收藏军刀的习惯。”高杉冷漠的说，“还有……找个方法，看看能不能让桂小太郎换套公寓。”

能够调动他的情绪，还是值得这些功夫的。

银时挂了电话，看到桂正抱手看着他。

银时挑眉，桂在嘴上做了个拉拉链的动作，但是仍然看着他。

银时没理会他，自己拿了听啤酒灌了一口，重新开口：

“你最近小心点，我怀疑有人在跟踪我。”

桂挑眉。

银时走到窗户旁边，很小心的向下看了一眼，又仿佛不在乎的灌了口啤酒。

“跟的不是很小心，应该对我不熟悉，也不像是和军队有联系的人。我已经发消息看看那边能不能帮忙查一下了。”

桂点点头：“你心里有数就行。”

“麻烦。”银时嘲讽，“不知道又是什么牛鬼蛇神。”

因为松阳身份的原因，这两年他也不是没有被仇家跟踪过，不过这回倒似乎不太一样。他直觉觉得不对，所以没有自己出手。

“你自己也小心，最近也不要太多乱跑了。”桂叮嘱。

“我有分寸。”银时说，轻笑一声，嘲讽道，“专心谈恋爱吧。”

桂感觉的出来他的心情似乎有点波动，想了想，还是没再劝解。

他听到银时在房间里翻箱倒柜了一段时间，然后小提琴的声音突然响了起来。

曲子不是很流畅，银时拉到炫技段落的时候试了几回都没有拉好，他随口骂了一声，然后忍无可忍的把琴扔到了床上，随手把琴盒砸到了地上。

他几乎无法控制的狠狠把琴盒砸裂，然后坐在地面上，喘息着看着床上仍然完好无损的小提琴。

想要砸，却也下不去手。

银时喘息了片刻，情绪平静了下来，重新站起身，冷静的把琴盒收拾好，然后在晚上又熟练的网购了个一模一样的。

还是和过去一样，只不过是高杉发给他的曲子他能够忍耐了而已。

或者说，甚至让他感到了一丝安宁。

银时定完琴盒，走过去关了房间的灯。

黑暗让他极端的不舒服，手指生理性的抖着，但是强迫着自己没有再去开灯，拉开窗户，盯着外面的星空发呆。

他死死的看着，眼睛都发涩了，仍然没有压倒心底那种恐慌和暴戾混合的情绪，呼吸逐渐的急促，手指抖动的更加厉害，却仍然固执的没有动。

最后还是桂路过，看他房间灯关着觉得不对，重新把灯给他打开离开了。

银时才从刚才仿佛冻结的状态当中出来，用余光看着楼下似乎没有动静但是里面有人的车，拉上来窗帘。

头疼。

高杉。他又突然想。继续下去。

他想起之前接吻的感觉，回忆起来的时候仿佛比当时更加的温暖，带着点放纵的沉迷。

银时深吸了一口气，慢慢平静了下来。

高杉晚上仍然睡得很浅，不断地醒来。

他再睁眼地时候看到关于银时的报告又有了新的更新，随手打开看了一眼，嘴角勾起一点莫名的笑意。

银时睡得也不早，之前站在窗户前面半个多小时，也没有开灯，似乎只是在看着外面。

高杉扭头看外面。

明天仍然是一个晴天。

天空如洗，繁星灿烂。

TBC


End file.
